Shambling Mound (5e Large Race)
Shambling Mound "I do your bidding, for now." -Oakmai, Shambling Mound Druid Physical Description Shambling Mounds, sometimes called shamblers, is an amalgamation of swamp plants, wood, and mushrooms, forming together to create a monstrous humanoid shape. They are between 10 and 12 feet tall, can be the colors of any plants or wood they are comprised of-typically making them a combination of green and brown-and they either have absolutely no eyes at all, or they have tiny white pinpricks where their head should be. They possess no eyes, and there is no anatomical difference between male and female shamblers, simply how they choose to identify themselves. History A shambling mound results from a phenomenon in which lightning or fey magic invigorates an otherwise ordinary swamp plant. As the plant is reborn into its second life, it chokes the life from plants and animals around it, mulching their corpses in a heap around its roots. Those roots eventually give up their reliance on the soil, directing the shambling mound to seek out new sources of food. Some shamblers choose to become adventurers, either for purposes of food, or for companionship. Society Shambling Mounds possess absolutely no society, as they are more akin to lone wolves, with many shamblers never seeing another one in their entire life; some even believing they are the only of their kind to exist. However, they are typically accepted into both the society of Treespawn and Vinespawn, due to their powerful strength making them excellent defenders of their ill, elderly, or powerful foot soldiers. Relationships Shambling Mounds are thought of as untrustworthy beings for most non-plant based races. However, protective members of the Fey-such as the Dryads-believe that they can help bless shamblers into new paths. Both the Treespawn and Vinespawn see them as stronger, larger cousins, accepting them into their society eagerly. Shambling Mound Names Shambling Mounds do not have a specific naming theme, as they are created alone by magic, with no knowledge of others even existing until they stumble upon a society. However, some shamblers are created by wizards or druids, meant to be powerful sentries of areas, as they make excellent guardians due to them only requiring the same kind of food plants need. Ones that are artificially created might be given or take on names from the language of their creator-though most typically Sylvan. Naturally Created: Shroom, Forest, Oaken, Marigold, Veraison Shambling Mound Traits Very large creatures constructed of swamp plants, wood, and fungi, Shamblers can make very excellent guardians for an adventuring party. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. Shamblers do not age very quickly, due to their magical nature. Shamblers are formed mature, and they can live to be several centuries old, however this depends on the lifespan of the plants they are constructed of. Alignment. Shamblers are typically more curious about the world, compared to being benevolent or malevolent, leaning closer to Neutral alignments. Size. Shamblers are very large, being around 10 to 12 feet in height, and around three to four hundred pounds. Your size is Large. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. You also have a base swimming speed of 25 feet. Lightning Origin. ''You were formed of lightning and magic, giving you resistance to lightning-type damage. ''Lightning Absorption. ''When you take lightning-type damage from a magical source, you can use your reaction to absorb the lightning, making you restore hit points equal to your level. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. ''Blindsight. Even if you have pinpricks for eyes, you cannot actually see out of them, merely use them for expressions. You have a blindsight of 60 feet, and are blind beyond this radius. If your entire body and head are covered, this range is lowered to 15 ft., as you use vibrations with your vines to see. Swamp Camouflage. ''Your swamp-like body allows you to blend in very easily, in swamp environments. You gain proficiency in Stealth, and when making a Stealth check when in a swamp-like area, your proficiency bonus is doubled for the check. ''Slam. You are able to shift your weight onto a target as a bonus action, to crush it. You have a slam attack, which is a natural weapon that deals 1d8 bludgeoning damage, and counts as having the ''heavy and two-handed properties for features requiring them, but do not require two free hands. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Uvarin, and one language of your choice. Category:Hall of Shame